I Want Candy
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – It’s strange, but you can spend time with someone, see them every day and still know so little about them. Even the fact that they like candy. Kai/Ming-Ming


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.) Nor do I own any of the songs mentioned in this fic.

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – It's strange, but you can spend time with someone, see them every day and still know so little about them. Even the fact that they like candy. (Kai/Ming-Ming)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Well I had bits of this floating around in my head for ages but Muse just wouldn't get his act together so I could make it all work.

**Muse:** Why are you blaming me!?

_Dedi:_ Could it be because you are in point of fact the muse?

Lamb: True dat.

**Muse:** Bloody unfair.

_Dedi:_ Life so often is. Anyway this fic is dedicated to **Queen Tangerine** because reading her last oneshot gave Lamb the inspiration to finish this. So **Queen Tangerine** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_He got those lips like sugar cane,_

_Good things come for boys who wait,_

_He's a one stop shop with a real big "uh",_

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman,

* * *

_

**I Want Candy**

Ming-Ming stretched and shifted slightly on the warm wooden decking that she was sitting upon. The decking ran all the way round the large L shaped building that was home and main training ground for both the team of GRevolution and the team formally known as BEGA. Though the fifteen-year-old bluenette thought that they really should come up with something else to call themselves, but currently her attention was focused on other things. Not only did the decking run so it over looked the main compound but also so it gave a good view of the lawn in the Southwest corner. A lawn more over, which was currently mown by the best bit of eye-candy, that Ming-Ming had ever seen.

Hiro Granger, who Ming-Ming thought, was slightly crazy for undertaking the coaching of both teams and slightly crazy because he was coaching both teams, had had a major flip out about the state of the 'pigsty' in which they were living. And so for most of the glorious summer day the group of teens had been working like slaves, under the somewhat deranged glare of their coach. She had got on with her set chores well enough but the simple method of switching on her ipod and going off into her imagination while just letting her hands get on with whatever it was they were meant to be doing.

Work completed she had wondered into the large kitchen where Hilary was making a start on diner and also messing round with her redhead girlfriend. Salima had been sneaked in under Hiro's nose and was diving out of sight every time the door opened less she be spotted. Ming-Ming had settled down happily enough with the two older girls and had set to work podding peas, but when Tyson started to grab handfuls every time he passed the honey eyed girl had decamped outside.

Finding a warm spot in the afternoon sun where she could also work on her tan she had settled down after first removing her T-shirt and folding it into a cushion on which she could sit. Ming-Ming had continued with her task occasionally popping a handful of the crunchy peas into her own mouth, relishing their fresh sweet taste on her tongue. It had been as she tilted her head back to catch the peas she was throwing into her mouth that she caught sight of the lawn and who had be set the task of moving it. Decidedly sexiest thoughts running through her mind, the bluenette found that if she shifted her position just a little that she got what was probably the best view going.

Brooklyn wondered out onto the walkway and immediately spotted the baby of his team sitting down, in her lap she held the bowl of peas that Hilary had sent him to get. Ming-Ming made no move as he closed the distance between them, he could hear the song 'Dance With Me' by Debelah Morgan coming faintly from her headphones and her eyes where fixed on something he couldn't see. It wasn't until Brooklyn reached down and pulled one side of the headphones out of her ear that the bluenette became aware of his presence.

"And what are you doing?" The redhead said teasingly as he craned his head to see what had clamed so much of his team mates attention. Ming-Ming gave a small shrug and looked up at her captain all wide eyed innocence, a fact that was lost on Brooklyn who had now caught sight of the figure mowing the lawn. "Oh I see."

"Brook." Her sigh of resignation was heartfelt, but she too turned back to the very appealing sight. "There's no harm in looking, is there? And that's all I can do anyway." The last part came out in a more sullen tone, and Brooklyn laughed as he looked down at the pouting girl.

"I don't see why, you are very cute after all Minmin. If I weren't gay I'd defiantly be into you." The honey eyed girl snorted at his comments and debated whether hitting him might make her feel better she was at a good height to inflict a lot of pain after all. "He is straight after all, ya know."

"How do you know that?" Ming-Ming demanded, her attention momentarily averting from the fine specimen on the lawn and fixing on her captain.

"Because he told me." The older male said in a sing song voice, shaking his head at her naiveté. "You'd be surprised how many people will give a straight answer to a straight question. No pun intended."

"And why did you ask him?" Ming-Ming realised how stupid her question was as soon as it left her mouth. Of course Brooklyn would be keen to know the sexual orientation of any hot male in the fascinate. That and since getting over the brake down he had suffered after his two defeats the first at Kai's hands and then the second at Tyson's, he had developed a habit of asking very direct questions.

"Because, my sweet, I wanted to know just how much of a gay grotto you are now living in." Brooklyn smiled genially, it was a standing joke that in the gays out numbered the straights by at least three to one if not more. Crusher wasn't showing interest one way or the other Tyson had got together with Matilda and then there was her or so she had thought but apparently there was now Kai too. As far as she knew everyone else was batting for the other side, or playing both sides, if memory served before she had got together with Salima, Hilary had been seeing Tyson.

Again Ming-Ming was tempted to hit Brooklyn but before she could make up her mind he had taken the bowl from her and started to make is way back indoors. His parting comment was that he didn't want her to get the idea that he was giving her his approval to sleep with the enemy. She wished she had something to throw at his retreating back; not that she had any intention of sleeping with Kai, but why was it OK for Brooklyn to sleep with Hiro who was technically coaching the enemy but not for her?

Sighing at the redhead's antics Ming-Ming turned her attention back to the very masculine, apparently very straight, form of Kai Hiwatari. That revelation had certainly put a new perspective on things; she had started to think she was living in a compound ruled over by a gay Mafia. Now without even the pretence of work to distract her, Ming-Ming allowed her eyes to take in every detail of a fantasy that maybe wasn't totally out of reach after all.

The song and her ipod changed too 'Sexy' by French Affair which as well as making her feel more connected to her French heritage also seemed very fitting under the circumstances. By this point Kai was now moving the end of the lawn closest to where she was sat and Ming-Ming fancied she could almost see the perspiration the peppered his beautiful bare torso. He was slim without being skinny, muscular without looking like one of those guys who pump iron all day long or are dosing on steroids. He was tall with amazingly beautiful clear crimson eyes that looked as if they could see into your soul. Flawless ivory, skin with those distinctive royal blue tattoos on each cheek, the crisp triangles always put her in mind of shark fins for some reason. And his hair, which was that unusual two, shades of blue, navy and slate the colours of a stormy sea.

Idly she raised her right hand to her throat, letting her fingers play across she sensitive skin, all the while her eyes fixed on something she had thought she stood no chance of ever having. It was almost as if the fact she had thought Kai was gay had kept her from fantasising about him, but now with Brooklyn's not all that casual comment the barriers to her imagination seemed to have melted.

"And what are you doing?" The voice broke into Ming-Ming's daydreaming and several thoughts clamoured for her attention simultaneously. The first was that lost in her fantasy as she had been her eyes had been half closed so she had missed the sight of Kai moving off of the lawn. Second was that is was not as she had first thought Brooklyn who had addressed her but Kai. The final realisation was that hand that had been stroking the skin on her neck had dropped and was now caressing the sun-warmed flesh or her left breast.

"Nothing." The word came out a little too quickly and Ming-Ming was appalled to hear her voice was slightly higher than it ought to be. Swiftly she pushed herself to her feet, for while sitting down had put her at the perfect height to inflict pain on Brooklyn, when it was Kai who was standing over her it caused her imagination to go haywire.

"Oh? And here was me thinking you'd been sitting here checking me out." Ming-Ming felt the blush colour her cheeks and mentally cursed Brooklyn for pulling out one of her earphones then cursed herself for not putting it back in. In the hot still air the song carried clearly to Kai who was finding the girl's obvious discomfort highly amusing.

"Well what do you expect if you parade around half naked?" Her tone was slightly defensive and Ming-Ming was torn between silently berating herself for being an idiot and sneaking coveted glances at the sliver ring that pierced Kai's left nipple.

"Isn't that pot calling the kettle black?" Kai said in a low voice as he took a step closer and casually ran one callused hand down the bluenettes side. "Not that I'm complaining, you understand."

Ming-Ming was too stunned to move, and the thought crossed her mind that maybe Kai had been out in the hot sun too long for he was almost being playful. His hand continued to rest lightly on curve of her left side and where he touched her Ming-Ming felt as if her skin was burning. Honey eyes darted around searching for a way out of a situation over which she had no control until finely the flickered to met crimson orbs and she was lost.

Electric currents zipped rapidly up and down Ming-Ming's spine and she became aware of the intoxicating sent of him. A combination of sun, sweat and something she could not quite place earthy yet fresh, something that was uniquely his. In spite of the heat of the day she felt goose bumps rise across her skin, and it shocked her how much one revelation could effect her so much. This morning when Kai had spoken to her she had been as witty and scathing as she was the rest of the guys but now she was acting like some dumb struck fan girl and she hated it.

"You're shaking." His breath was a warm feather touch on her face and Ming-Ming tried out work out when he had gotton so close. He was so close now that she could the way the light caught in his eyes seeming to make the crimson orbs dance like flame and she felt another shiver run through her. Her ipod switch to 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake and the atmosphere became darker filled at the edges. He was going to kiss her, she knew it and while part of her thrilled at the thought it was over ruled by the part of her that was terrified. Kai was eighteen, three years older than she herself was and had easily made out with more people then she'd had birthdays.

She wasn't ready for this, she had never kissed anyone in her life, had no clue what to do and the thought of getting it wrong with Kai of all people was horrific. Slowly Kai's right hand slipped from her side round to her back while his other rose to her jaw gently tilting her head back. Time seemed to slow as he dipped his head towards her, so closer that she could feel the heat radiating from him.

"When are you mowing the lawn again?" Ming-Ming blurted out the first thing that came into her head and inwardly quailed at the deep penetrating look the slate haired Russian gave her. With an almost imperceptible nod Kai let his hands fall, and while relief swept over the young bluenette she also felt somewhat lonely at the loss of his touch. Desperate for something to do with her hands Ming-Ming pulled a lollipop from the pocket of her shorts and began tugging the wrapper off.

"When someone makes it worth my while." Kai said watching as she concentrated on her hands refusing to meet his gaze. Briefly he wondered if he had got it wrong, he had been sure that the attrition had been mutual but she had seemed so scared and unsure of herself. And then realisation struck, she was unsure and it was obvious really if he thought about it. If you were straight then around here you weren't exactly spoilt for chose.

"And how do they do that?" And Ming-Ming wondered if she really wanted to know what the answer was. With on deft move she popped the raspberry-flavoured candy into her mouth, sucked slightly on it then drew it back past her lips. The moment she had done it Ming-Ming wished she hadn't, she could feel the intensity of Kai's eyes on her as he watched the unintentional display.

"Well you've got to promise not to tell anyone," Ming-Ming stared up at him with confused honey eyes, perplexed by his cryptic answer. "But I really like _candy_."

She made to shake her head and instantly it happened. Kai's mouth felt warm and confident against her own, it was a simple kiss and he made no move to ask more of her but simply sucked lightly at her lower lip. It was soft and gentle caress, more a declaration of intent and Ming-Ming could feel the fire rising within her just as he pulled away.

Kai smiled down at her, and Ming-Ming realised that is really was a smile not a sneer or the arrogant smirk that so often twisted his lips but a genuine smile. She could see it in his eyes, the dark glittering promise that while, yes he would wait till she was ready, but when she was she would be his. Reaching down he pulled the sugary treat from her unresisting hand and slipped it into his own mouth and with a sly wink make his way inside.

The song changed to Christina Aguilera's 'Candyman' and Ming-Ming felt a smile tug at her own lips as she reached for the second lollipop she had stuffed into her pocket earlier that day. She hoped the grass would need cutting fairly soon.

* * *

Lamb: I can't remember the last time I did straight up Kai/Mimi fluff or if I've ever done pure fluff for them. There always seems to be some angst or lemon coming into play.

**Muse:** Just face it Lamb, you're not by nature a fluff writer. The dark side appeals to you too much and you know it.

_Dedi:_ Yeah, she dose, and she just doesn't like it. Well **Queen Tangerine** we hope you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
